Andros
Andros is the Red Space Ranger of the Space Rangers and the brother of Astronema/Karone. He is a human from a space colony KO-35, and possesses telekinesis. When the Turbo Rangers left the Earth after their Command Center was destroyed, Andros found them and (after some convincing) gave them the other four Astro Morphers. Andros is the first Red Ranger to gain a Battlizer. Retroactively, he is also referred to as Space Red Ranger or In Space Red Ranger- variations on his in-show labels, though the latter is more in reference to the show itself than a proper label. History In Space When Andros was a child, his sister, Karone, was kidnapped by Darkonda. Andros made it his goal to find his sister. As a teenager on KO-35, the rebels chose Andros and his best friend Zhane to take on the mantle of being Power Rangers. After becoming the Red Space Ranger, he and Zhane, the Silver Space Ranger, teamed up to defend the galaxy, on the request of the sage, Zordon. On one mission, Zhane was mortally wounded and Andros kept him alive by freezing him and keeping him a special chamber inside Andros' spaceship, the Astro Megaship. After the Turbo Rangers Theodore Johnson, Carlos Vallerte, Ashley Hammond, and Cassie Chan left the Earth after the Power Chamber and their powers had been destroyed, they accidentally boarded the Megaship. Andros found them, first mistaking them for intruders, though he fixes Alpha 6's voice circuitry allowing him to speak again with a voice more closely matching that of Alpha 5. After some convincing, he gave them the other four Astro Morphers to become Space Rangers. In their first battle, Andros and the others managed to combine the Astro Megaship with the Astro Megashuttle, forming the Astro Megazord. Andros became the leader of the team and their mission became to find the missing Zordon and protect Earth from Astronema. During the series, Andros developed a relationship with Ashley. At the same time, Zhane was released from the cyrogenic chamber when the Megaship crashed, and the two friends were reunited. Andros became jealous when he saw Zhane spending time with Ashley, but Zhane convinced him that they were just friends, so Andros was able to ask her out on a date. He also discovered that Karone had become the evil princess Astronema. He managed to convince her to change her allegiance, but she was captured again and brainwashed. In the final battle, Andros boarded Astronema's Dark Fortress and discovered Zordon, who had been missing since the beginning of the series. At Zordon's insistence, and much hesitation, Andros shattered Zordon's energy tube, which destroyed him and released a wave of energy that destroyed the army attacking the universe. This act also freed Astronema of her brainwashing, and he was reunited with his sister again. Lost Galaxy Andros worked on tracking down the cards that contained the Psycho Rangers. He tracked them to Terra Venture where they had been returned to their original forms. He saved Leo from Psycho Red, while Alpha 6 sent out a distress signal to the other four Space Rangers. Once there they all teamed up to destroy the Psycho Rangers. Wild Force .]] Andros then began tracking down the remnants of the Machine Empire and Serpentera. He coordinates with Tommy Oliver to recruit eight other Red Rangers to stop the Machines. He brings along with him Alpha 7 and a new Megaship, although it is unknown if this ship can turn into an Astro Megazord and if Alpha 7 is a rebuilt and upgraded Alpha 5. He and the nine other Red Rangers destroy Serpentera and the Machine Empire Generals. Andros teamed up with Carter Grayson to destroy the General known as Steelon. Personality Andros is an unsociable loner, preferring to do things by himself. His time alone in space, his loss over his sister and parents, and his difficulty to understand Earth culture had made him distant from other people and can lead him into difficult situations. Despite accepting help from other people, he may resent the need to do so at times. Despite these potential flaws, Andros is a brave and kind-hearted hero who, more often than not, puts other people's needs before his own. He is always willing to sacrifice his life to save millions of people from the forces of evil. Powers and Abilities *'Telekinesis': Andros often the move objects with his mind, just as his friend Zhane. *'Hand-to-Hand Combat': Andros is very skilled in hand to hand combat as a ranger. By the time of Lost Galaxy, his hand to hand combat skills had improved to the point he could fight Psycho Red unarmed while the latter had his Psycho Sword, even if for a few seconds. *'Spying': Andros is the most skilled spy in Power Rangers history, having been able to infiltrate places not welcoming of a ranger on at least three separate occasions. The last example of which, he spent years tailing the enemy with them apparently not knowing about him spying on them until his very last spying on them. Combined with his Galaxy Glider on call awaiting his orders to arrive, Andros has an escape route/plan that is practically fool proof. *'Reconnaissance': Stemming from his spying skills, Andros is able to spy on enemies from afar or up close without getting caught until he's obtained a decent amount of information. Red Space Ranger - Battlizer= *Battlizer Gauntlet: A device that allows him to activate his battlizer. **Red Battlized Armor: A fighting armor that allows him to fly. - Blue Space Ranger= In Five of a Kind, Andros, along with Carlos, Ashley, and Cassie, disguised themselves as the Blue Space Ranger in an effort to fool Psycho Blue. }} Ranger Key The Red Space Ranger Key is Andros’s personal ranger key. This key along with the majority of the Core Ranger Keys are seen lining the Command Center's interior walls. This key is mainly used by Troy Burrows (Super Megaforce Red) who uses it to fight as the Red Space Ranger. *To escape the destruction of the Armada Mothership. Notes *Andros is the first Ranger leader to assemble a team of other Rangers long after obtaining his own Rangers powers. He was followed by Jayden. *Andros is the first red ranger to receive a Battlizer. *Andros is the first Ranger to be blood-related to a major villain, Astronema. This would be repeated in Ninja Storm with Cameron Watanabe and Lothor, in Mystic Force with Nick Russell and Leanbow, and in RPM with Dillon and Tenaya 7. *He and Zhane are the only Rangers from Zordon Era to not be student on Angel Grove High School. *Andros is the first Red to only last a single season. *Andros' personality as an unsociable loner contrasts sharply with his Sentai counterpart, Kenta Date, who is a friendly slacker. **Also, Andros is the team leader while Kenta served as second-in-command. *According to his Morphing Sequence, his ranger form has an attack of 300, defense of 350, and Speed of 400. *Andros is voiced by Sōichirō Hoshi in the Japanese Dub of Power Rangers In Space and Power Rangers Lost Galaxy. See Also *TJ Johnson - The ranger he replaced as the Red Ranger. *Justin Stewart - The ranger he replaced as the fifth member of the team. *Kouichirou Endou - The leader of the Megarangers. Category:PR Team Leaders Category:Zordon Era Power Rangers Category:Space Rangers Category:Veteran Red Rangers Category:Red Ranger Category:In Space Category:Male PR Rangers Category:PR Rangers with Special Abilities Category:Aliens